Yours, Mine, and Us
by RUSHxx
Summary: After Edward cheated on Bella & Alice left Jasper they find each other. They find each other and find out they are true mates. They live with Peter and Char. But what do the girls decide to do when they leave for a week long hunting trip? Find out. One-shot. Lemons. Sexual content. Suggested 18 . Don't like don't read. Review!


Summary: Jasper and Bella found each other years after she found out Edward was cheating on her with Tanya Denali. Jasper left Alice because he was fed up with all her lying and how controlling she was over every situation. They've been living with Peter and Charlotte for a couple years now and they were all as close as ever.

WARNING: Lemons, sexual content, and language.

If not over 18 read at your own risk.

BellaPOV

"Char! Come here!" I yelled from my bedroom. I was so bored because the boys went out to go hunting in Oklahoma and we were left here alone, for a week. But they were coming home today.

"What's up B?" she asked walking into my room and laying on the bed next to me.

"I'm bored." I whined, curling into her side she wrapped an arm around me and agreed. "We need to think of something to do." We sat in silence, both thinking when Char shot up into a sitting position.

"I have an idea." she said turning so I could see the sinister look on her face. "How do you feel about a foursome?" I grinned and sat up with her and we both ran to her to look through her lingerie draw. We talked and laughed about what we were going to do and had everything planned for when the boys got back. We moved all the furniture in the front room and pulled out our extra bed which was a California King and set it up. We turned off all the lights and put candles all around the room and we went back into her room to dress in the lingerie we picked out. We both went with black but hers had dark blue seams and mine had red. We put on matching heels and went through all our sex toys. Yes we had many, two boxes full. I grabbed a dildo and winked at her and she nodded laughing.

We were sitting in the kitchen when we heard the faint noise of their feet and their bickering coming from the woods. We both looked at each other and smirked. Once they reached the front lawn they slowed to a walk and opened the front door to stop dead in their tracks.

We chuckled from where we were sitting and got up, walking towards the door leading to the front room.

"Bella, Char? What's going on?" Peter called out.

We walked out of the kitchen and looked at them.

"Bed now." Char ordered. They looked at each other and scrambled over to the bed and both sat with their backs against the headboard.

"Strip." I ordered. They both quickly stripped down to their boxers and sat in silence waiting for us to tell them their next order.

Char and I walked to stand near the foot of the bed, handcuffs in hand.

"You two have been bad boys." Char started.

"Leaving us here alone to pleasure ourselves." I continued.

"Or each other." Char added winking at me. Both Peter and Jasper groaned at that.

"I think they need to be punished."

"I agree." Char said, walking towards Peter and grabbing his left hand and attaching it to the post of the bed frame and leaned over him, making sure to put her boobs in his face to attach his right arm to the pole in the middle. I went over and did the same to Jasper. We both walked over to the foot of the bed and looked at each other. "So Bells, what do you think a good punishment would be?"

"I think I have an idea." I said leaning over and grabbing her left breast in my hand, massaging it. She moaned out in pleasure.

"We can do better than that." She said, pulling me in so we were kissing. We both opened our mouths to let our tongues fight for dominance. I had my hands knotted in her hair and she was grabbing my ass, making sure to pull up my dress because I wasn't wearing panties and neither was she.

We both pulled back, panting I grinned and ripped off her lingerie and she did the same to me. We looked at the boys and they both had massive bulges in their boxers, I smirked. I walked Char over to the edge of the bed and laid her down, she bent her legs and opened them up so I could go between them. I sat cross legged in between her legs and started massaging her clit with my thumb. She started jerking her hips to create friction. I plunged one, then two, then three fingers into her hot sex. She started moaning and rocking her hips with my fingers.

"Oh Bella," she moaned out. I removed my fingers and went down on my hands and knees shacking my ass in the air for the boys and then moved my way down her leg to her core. It was soaking wet and smelled so good. I breathed in her scent and moaned.

"Char, you smell so good. I bet you taste better though." I nipped her thighs and tasted her wetness, teasing her. "Mmmmm so good."

"Stop t-teasing me." she stammered out. I looked up and she had her eyes closed and was playing with both of her hard nipples.

I looked over at the boys and smiled. I kept my gaze on them as I stuck my tongue into Char's core and pulled her legs onto my shoulders for better control. I reached up and started playing with one of her breasts, squeezing and pulling at it as she moaned. She reached over to Peter and started massaging his cock and I did the same to Jasper. They both moaned in pleasure. I finished off Char as she moaned out that was going to cum.

"OH BELLA, BELLA I'm gonna cum. OHHHH." I smiled up her once I was done.

We both stood up and went over to the little box at the foot of the bed and pulled out the strap on. I helped her put it on and she looked over at Jasper.

"Jasper I'm going to fuck your fiancee. Good and hard."

"But first I think we should let them have at least one hand." I said winking. They both nodded quickly. I went over to Jasper and ripped off his boxers throwing them across the room and his cock sprang free and I'm surprised it didn't rip his boxers and i went and un locked his right hand so he could have his time. Char did the same and we went and laid at the foot of the bed, me on bottom.

"Boys, I want you to rub each other." Char ordered, looking over at them. They looked at each other and did what we asked. Jasper was rubbing down Peter's, somewhat smaller cock and Peter was doing the same. "Good, now watch as I fuck the shit out of Bella."

She laid down on top of me and started massaging my clit with her fingers.

"Oh Char you feel good." She started with two fingers and then three pumping them in and out of me at vampire speed. She swirled around in my core finding my g spot and massaged it until I was moaning for her to be inside me. "Please Char. Oh I need you inside me please." she pulled her fingers out of me and whipped them on her lips and then sucked on her fingers.

"You taste so good babe. I could eat you all day." she aligned the 10 in dildo at my entrance and lightly touched me, making me buck my hips and arch my back.

"OHHHH." I started playing with my nipples and squeezed them. I thrust forward at the sex toy needing friction. She finally slammed the hard plastic cock into me and I screamed in pleasure. She continued to slam in and out of me faster and faster. I thrust my hips and reached out for her breast with one hand and reached into the sex toy box pulling out a vibrator. I turned it on and stuck it inside her.

"Oh Bella, Yes yes yes !" she yelled. She played with my breasts, nipping and sucking them while rolling our hips together.

"You make me feel so good Char. Yes, please more. Oh yeah right there." I moaned as she hit my g spot with the dildo causing me to climax.

"Im gonna cum babe," she yelled. I looked over at the boys and they were both rubbing each other as fast as they could.

"Im gonna cum too. Ohh right there." she thrust into me one last time and my juices exploded all over the fake penis inside me and I felt all her juices come out all over my hand. I pulled the vibrator out of her and turned it off and put one end in her mouth and the other in mine and we both sucked it clean.

"Fuck Jazz. I didn't know our woman could be so ruthless." Peter said from his spot. Both of them breathless and panting.

"You're telling me." Jasper replied.

Char and I both stood up and I took the strap off her throwing it across the room.

"Oh we're not done boys." Char explained. "We're just getting started."

"I think we should give them a little attention now, don't ya think babe?" I asked Char.

"Just a little." she responded and we both climbed on the bed and started grabbing, sucking and licking our mates, now again hard cocks.

"BELLA!" "CHAR!" they both yelled out our names numerous times while we deep throated their cocks.

I reached over and grabbed Chars tit in my hand and started massaging it in my hand and she reached for me. Jasper grabbed my hair and slammed me hard onto his cock.

"Bella oh I'm gonna cum!" Jasper said.

"Char im cummin im cummin!" Peter yelled.

They both came at the same time and we sucked them dry and let the excess drip down my mouth.

"Bella babe, you gotta little somethin on your mouth." Char said.

"Mind getting it for me Char?" she crawled over to me and licked the cum that was falling down my neck up to my lips.

"God that was hot." Peter and Jasper said at the same time.

"Now it's your turn boys." Char said. We unlocked them walked to the foot of the bed again.

"Knees now." I said, they both scrambled to their knees and faced each other. "Start kissing and I want you to moan our names." they did as asked, and they both reached down to their length and started jerking off.

"Oh Bella, Char." They moaned out.

"Bella on the bed." Char said. I nodded and crawled onto the bed after they stopped. "Jasper in front, Peter in back." they complied and sandwiched me between them. "Bella start grinding on them." I did as I was told and started grinding on their extremely hard cocks. They both grunted and Peter reached around and grabbed my right tit while Jasper grabbed my left. "Now both of you enter her. Make her feel pleasure." I looked over at Char and she had pulled up a chair and had both legs on the footboard and was massaging her own clit with a dildo in the other hand.

Jasper and Peter both entered me at the same time making me whale.

"Bella oh you're so tight." Jasper moaned.

"Oh you feel so good on me." Peter said. I watched as Char started fucking herself with the dildo, yelling out our names. She kept one hand on her breast at all times and I did the same, watching her.

As both Jasper and Peter pleasured me pumping faster and faster Char ordered us to yell her name as we came. But only when she was ready. I watched as she quickened he pace inside her wet self.

"Oh Char, faster." I yelled out. She complied and the faster she went the faster I rocked my hips.

"CUM NOW, cum with me!" We all orgasmed at the same time and yelled Char's name. Jasper and Petter both pulled out of me and I pulled my self off the bed, behind Char's chair. I massaged her breasts as I ordered both Jasper and Peter to come clean her hot folds. They jumped to edge of the bed and both buried their faces in her core. I leaned down and kissed her.

We went and laid on the bed, holding each other anyway we could. Be it breast or clit I wanted to be hot and bothered again.

"Come eat us out." Char said, spreading her legs. I spread mine also and craned my neck so that I could suck on her tit. I played with the other while I felt the bed shift and Jasper start pumping fingers into me. Char grabbed my hair with one hand and Peters with the other and I grabbed Jaspers with one hand and shoved his face into my hot wet core.

"Oh baby you're so wet."

"It's all for you Jazz." I whimpered as he teased me licking around my core where I needed him. "Quit fucking with me give me what I want." I growled. I bit down on Char's nipple when he shoved two fingers in along with his tongue.

"Oh Peter, it feels soo good, keep going. Oh yeah." Char was arching her back and I leaned up and captured her mouth with mine. I looked down from where we were kissing to see the boys eating us out and them holding each others hard cock giving it pleasure and a dry rub.

"Faster oh yeah faster." I mumbled against Chars lips. "Im gonna cum with Char and you two are gonna share it." I ordered breathlessly.

My hands roamed all over Char's tiny body and she did the same. "Oh babe are you ready, cum with me Bella." we both wound our hands in each others hair and yelled out in ecstasy as we came into our mates mouths and watched as they pulled away from ours cores to share our cum with each other.

"One more thing from us boys." Char said, still panting.

"Fuck us." I finished and they both jumped up on top of us. Jasper started kissing me and left trails of kisses down my neck and sucking on my nipples. I let my hands roam all over him as my back arched. I felt Char's hand come over to our side of the bed and grab me massaging my tit. I reached over and did the same.

"Oh Jasper, fuck me please." I moaned.

I felt him ready himself at my entrance and he thrust his length into my little wet waiting core.

"AHHHH." I yelled as he thrust in and out of me. He quickened his pace and we rocked our hips together. "Oh harder harder, faster! Oh that's the spot! Oh yes come on."

"Cum with me baby." he said leaning his head into the crock of my neck.

"Yes baby yes i'll cum with you."

"Now Bella!" he yelled and bit down on my neck as both our juices mixed inside me. He fell limp on top of me and wrapped me in his arms. "Mine." he growled out. I giggled.

"Yours."

"Oh Peter! Yes yes yes yes!" Char yelled and we both looked over as the both climaxed and fell limp into each other.

We lay there in silence, no one moving, not wanting to move.

"Jazz I think we should leave more often if this is how we're gonna get treated." Peter said, laughing.

"Yeah man." he replied. Char and I giggled. And we all stayed in the bed until the sun rose.

**Hope ya'll liked. Review as always!**


End file.
